Bearing assemblies are regularly equipped with a sensor unit for determining angular positions and rotation speeds. These sensor units need an electrical power supply, a connection to the ground and must be able to send output signals to a reception device, such as a dashboard of a vehicle on which the bearing assembly is mounted. The electrical connections are often realized by using a cable comprising several electrical wires connected to the sensor unit to perform the above-mentioned functions. This implies that several electrical connections need to be made when mounting the sensor unit. These connections are generally performed by soldering, which makes the mounting operations relatively long and costly.